


What Pleases Tywin

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his brother Tywin, Kevan will do anything. Written for the ASOIAF kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Pleases Tywin

Tywin does not smile when Kevan sucks his cock.

Tywin never smiles, but he purrs, and grips his brother's hair in a tight fist while Kevan swirls his tongue over the shaft, just the way Tywin likes it. Tywin lets out a low grunt, almost a growl, when Kevan takes it in and starts to move up and down.

Tywin never tells him what to do, but Kevan always knows when he wants it. Tywin never speaks of it, and neither does Kevan, because he knows that's what his brother wants, and he always wants to please Tywin. When Tywin comes, Kevan swallows every drop, and then he tucks his brother back in and dutifully laces him up.

When it is done, they return to their work as if nothing happened, because that is the way Tywin wants it, and Kevan always wants it to be as Tywin wants it. Most people would not love a man so cold and formal, so stiff and harsh, but Kevan loves him, and for Tywin, he'll do anything.


End file.
